


World Domination -- 4

by Astro_Cat_360



Series: "World Domination"? [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dib always fucking goes to the hospital in this series god damn, Dib and Gaz have a mom (kinda?), Dib's mom is dead ig, Does it count as feral behavior if Zim bites and growls and shit?, F/F, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Shitty fucking police officers if you ask me, They aren't really a canon character tho?, they're horny like 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Cat_360/pseuds/Astro_Cat_360
Summary: *TW Panic? attacks**TW trauma?**TW violence**TW Gore/Blood*Zim makes his way back to his base, being stopped by Keef. Zim escapes and, not knowing where else to go, runs back to Dib's house. Dib takes him in, calming him down the best he could. Zim notices that Dib's birthday is tomorrow, starting in a few minutes. He allows Dib to have his way with him, before falling into a panic attack (poorly written). The two hang out for a bit, before falling asleep.The next morning, the two go downstairs for snacks; after a while, the two listen to music. Dib lifts Zim up from where he was sitting and begins to dance around with him; the two end up on Dib's bed. Professor Membrane interrupts them, and begins to question the two. Dib ends up tearing up, and Zim defends him, making Membrane leave.The next day, Zim stops by with Gaz, and the two go to the mall, in an attempt to 'owe Dib'. Meanwhile, Dib visits his mother's grave.Dib and Zim meet up at the mall to cheer up; they play arcade games after breaking in, Zim gives Dib his hoodie, and they do shit. Zim has another panic attack and ends up hurting Dib.(Summary continued in notes)
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: "World Domination"? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	World Domination -- 4

**Author's Note:**

> Zim takes Dib to the hospital; he runs into Keef there. Fed up with dismissing his anger, Zim attacks Keef. The two end up in shitty therapy (in the hospital because I'm a shitty writer). Keef triggers Zim, and he begins lunging at him; the officers stop Zim before he can do any damage.  
> After a long while, Zim and Dib walk back to Dib's house; seeing Dib with a broken wrist, Professor Membrane allows Zim to stay over (even though he doesn't see the blood on Zim's uniform?). He's a questioning/doubting little fuck as always.

>> Recap <<

Zim and Dib come back from camping, and they went over to Zim's base. The elevator breaks down, so the two do stuff to take up time. Zim's computer fixes the elevator, so the two continued what they were doing down in Zim's laboratory. A call from the Tallests interrupted them, so Dib rushed to the restroom, and Zim answers the call.

The Irken reports that he's 'formed a bond with the Dib-Hyuman, and nothing more' and other small details. He (Zim) says to the Tallests that he's using Dib to gather information, which isn't true. Just then, Dib walks back into the lab, and hearing the human, Tallest Purple ends the call.

After a conversation about Tallests and invaders, the conversation between the alien and human switches to the Hi-Skool. Zim grumbles, asking why he would go back there, and Dib says it's so they can get their diplomas so they can officially graduate.

A long while later, when Zim and Dib are on their way back from the Hi-Skool, Dib asks if Zim can stay over, to which Professor Membrane agrees on.

Seated at the table, waiting for the food to arrive is Gaz, Zim, and a nervous Dib. Dib looks over to Zim and confesses that he's worried, stressing out about the future. The Irken grabs his hand to try and calm him down. The Professor walks into the kitchen, and Dib lets go of the alien's hand.

Gaz gets Dib's attention and shows him a photo that Jessica took back at the camping trip and Dib spits out his soda. Professor Membrane asks what happened, but Gaz dismisses it as nothing.

Later, Zim grabs Dib's hand and begins heading upstairs to his (Dib's) room. The boy stops the Irken and turns to tell his dad that the two are going up to his room. The Professor looks down at their hands and they let go quickly. Membrane tries to 'shoo' the alien by asking if his parents will be worried about him. Zim dismisses his worry and said he told them he'd be over at Dib's house. The Professor sighs and reluctantly lets them go upstairs.

Away from Dib's dad, Zim begins to show affection to Dib. The Irken lets the human go, so he can lock the door. Two of Zim's PAK legs extend out to lift him off the ground, while two limbs softly knock Dib to the ground.

The human begins to protest, so the alien uses the two limbs to pin his wrists to the ground. Dib begins to question Zim's actions; Zim doesn't answer, retracts his PAK legs, crawls on top of Dib, and licks his neck. The human stutters out the Irken's name in reaction, pretty loudly, so the Irken warns him about his father hearing him.

Zim begins to nibble Dib, and he (Dib) calls his (Zim's) name to stop him. The alien bites his neck to quiet him down. Blood begins to seep out of the bite, so Zim licks at it till it stops bleeding. Dib winces, realizing that it (the bite) is going to be there for a while.

The extraterrestrial gives the human's neck a rest and lays on top of him. Zim hugs Dib and speaks to him in Irken. The alien begins moving his hands down the human, to which he (Dib) begins to weep, becoming uncomfortable. Dib breaks away from Zim, making him mad. The invader sends out his PAK legs and jumps out of the human's bedroom window. Dib roams into the restroom and (TW: self-harm) cuts his arms with a razor, because he thought that it was dumb that he rejected Zim's actions and he was stressed.

Dib wakes up in the bathroom and his father calls him downstairs. He reluctantly goes down to the kitchen to speak to the Professor. Professor Membrane asks Dib to break up with Zim, despite not knowing if they're dating, and he angrily agrees and storms upstairs.

The teen sobs into his knees and his sister overhears him. Gaz walks into Dib's room and questions him as to why he's crying. He confesses that he's weeping about Zim, to which she scoffs at. Dib curses at Gaz in anger, calming down a bit. The two talk for a little bit before Gaz leaves in boredom.

Meanwhile, Zim is venting to Gir about what happened in Dib's room. The S.I.R unit explains what the alien did to his human partner was bad, stupidly, and skips away to another room. Zim heads down to his research area and begins to looks up things so he can better understand what Dib was upset about.

In the morning, Dib looked at himself in his closet mirror to find out that the bite Zim left him with was noticeable and still stings. A little later, Dib rushes outside, trying to avoid the questions his dad was asking him. He begins to speedwalk down to Zim's house to fix his neck without going to the hospital.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Zim's computer wakes him up to report that Dib is at the front door. The Irken reluctantly allows his computer to let him inside while he makes his way upstairs.

Gir swings open the front door and allows Dib to come inside. The human walks inside the base and sits down on the couch. The S.I.R unit begins to bother Dib, and when Zim comes upstairs, he shoos him (Gir) away.

The alien leads the human down to his lab to fix his neck. Zim orders Dib to take off his trenchcoat and shirt, to which he does, awkwardly. The invader quickly tries to bandage the human up, hurting him slightly in the process. Realizing that he hurt Dib, Zim slows down. The heavy tension between them was rising, and when the Irken finished bandaging the human, he broke it (the tension). Zim rubbed Dib's neck a certain way that made him vocalize and he took away his hand in surprise. The human allows the Irken to get close to him. Zim's hands begin to roam around Dib, and he got too close. He (Dib) moved the extraterrestrial's hand away out of nervousness.

Dib and Zim continued to mess with each other for a bit, mainly Dib touching Zim's antennas. The human laughed slightly, but his chuckling quickly dies out, making the Irken worried. Dib tries to dismiss it, but Zim kept questioning him, so he snapped. The teen shouted the things his father said to him, scaring the alien a little.

The two began to argue about the things Dib's father had said; fed up with the arguing, the human hops off the medical table (he also grabs his clothes, it just wasn't said), and runs to the elevator. Zim widens his eyes as his partner flees. (Dib puts his shirt and trenchcoat on while he's going up in the elevator) 

The Irken sends out his PAK legs and sprints after the human -- he smashes and stabs his way up the elevator shaft, damaging the walls with his PAK legs. Zim charges outside of his house just in time to see Dib running towards the road. The alien sprints after him and uses a leg to knock him down onto the grass of his lawn. One of Zim's PAK legs retracts and gets replaced by a robotic hand that grabs Dib's ankle. Once close enough, the teen kicks the extraterrestrial in his chest, knocking him to the ground and making the hand around his ankle to release.

Zim gets up and makes his way over to Dib. The Irken grabs the human's wrist and the two argue for a bit. Zim, out of pure anger, breaks Dib's wrist. The human let out screams and curses, more directed at his pain than the alien.

Zim lets out a growl and storms inside his house, slamming his front door shut. Dib stands up and begins stumbling his way over to the hospital. The human stumbles in front of his house just as his sister was walking out the front door. Gaz allows Dib into her car and she begins driving him to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Zim is crying on his couch but his expression stays vacant and bland. Gir runs into another room and quickly comes back with Zim's Dib-Plush, to make him happy. The Irken snatches it away from the android. Gir happily skips away to a different room and Zim lays back onto his couch. The alien hugs the plushie close to his chest and apologizes to it as if it was Dib. He begins to wonder if Dib loves him, but he convinces himself that he's his own leader.

Back at the hospital, Dib gets sent in to get his wrist fixed and Gaz goes over to Zim's house. The extraterrestrial opens the door, excited for the information the female gave him. Later, Zim rushes up to the receptionist and demanded to know where Dib was. She gives him an answer and the disguised alien rushed over to the elevator. Zim ran and ran until he came across the room Dib was in.

A long while later, after Zim's apology and a lengthy conversation, Dib stays up at night for a little while; he realized that he and Zim were meant to be together.

In the morning, a doctor and nurse let their way into Dib's hospital room. The doctor questions Dib about Zim, but he dismisses him as a friend. The two medical staff and teen talk about his left wrist for a bit, before the nurse leaves. Dib is left with the doctor and he (the doctor) asks him (Dib) about a rumor that's going around the medical staff. The teen answered the rumor as true. The doctor then asks if Dib is in a relationship, to which Zim defends him by saying things such as 'He's too weird' and 'No pathetic human would give him a chance'.

Later, on the way to Dib's house, Zim apologizes a lot. Once in the Membrane household, the two saw Gaz laying on the couch. The disguised Irken walked over to her and poked her shoulder. Gaz groaned in response. Dib asked what was wrong, and she began to rant and ramble about Tak. Professor Membrane walked in on the three talking and asked Zim to leave. The Irken goes ahead and leaves, so he wouldn't get on the Professor's bad side. Of course, Dib begins questioning his dad as to why he made Zim leave, but the Professor tried avoiding the question. Professor Membrane finally gave up due to his son pestering him and shouted at him. Gaz begins to argue back to her dad, defending her brother. Dib joins in the argument.

The argument began to die down and Gaz asked two questions, and the Professor answered them both in an unsure manner. Dib walks upstairs and begins to spam video call Zim over and over.

>> Recap over <<

>> Meanwhile, with Zim <<

Zim was mumbling to himself in Irken while on his way to his house.

Zim) "It's getting dark... I need to hurry..."

Zim) *Sighs* "Thanks a lot, Dib's dad..."

Zim begins speedwalking to his base, wanting to get out of the dark. His nervousness was rising as though he could feel someone chasing him.

The Irken veered to the left into an alley to loose who was chasing him, if someone was really after him.

Zim) "... Hehe... Lost you... Just as I thought..."

Zim happily marched his way down the alley, but his blood soon ran cold as he saw a figure hidden in shadow. The alien slows down to a halt and glares at the figure.

Zim) ... *Slowly extends PAK legs to make self look taller*

Zim expected the figure to run away by now, due to him lifting off the ground, but it stood still. The more he stared at it, he could tell that it was smiling slightly.

Zim) Who are you!? *Moves closer with PAK legs*

"Oh, I thought you'd know by now, Zim..." The Irken heard the figure speak before it walked closer to the dim light that shone from his PAK.

Zim) ... *Widens eyes* K-Keef...

Keef) ... M-hm... Bingo... *Tilts head slightly* It's me...

The ginger teen's hand flexed around a knife he gripped, the blade reflected the PAK's dim glow. Zim cautiously lowered himself down to the concrete of the alley, keeping his eyes on the blade Keef was holding.

Zim) ... Why are you stalking me...?

Keef) Stalking you? Oh, no no no... I was waiting...

Zim) ... For Zim specifically? *Narrows eyes*

Keef) *Mumbles* More for Dib\- But suuurree~

Zim) ... *Flexes hands* Drop the knife...

Keef) ... *Grips the knife harder* No.

Zim) ... *Glances around* {This is what I was worried about... I don't want to end up killing someone...}

Keef) *Slowly begins walking towards Zim*

Zim) ... *Tenses up and begins to shake* ... Don't touch Zim...

Keef) ... *Lifts hand and pats Zim's head* I won't touch you! ... But come on... You know why I'm here~!

Zim) *Scowls* You want to be with Zim...

Keef) Bingo again! How'd you know, Zimmy?

Zim) ... *Mumbles* ... "I don't want anyone to ever call me that again..." Just a guess...

Keef) Anyways, you're right! I do want to be with you... So just give me your hand and we can officially start dating!!

Zim) ... *Scrunches up face* "What on Irk!?" Why would Zim give in just like that!?

Keef) ... Do you want to or not!?

Zim) ... "N-No, no!!' *Tuns around with PAK legs*

Keef) *Narrows eyes and throws the knife in Zim's PAK*

Zim's PAK shakily sets him onto the ground and he stumbles a little. Keef grabs Zim's hands, puts them behind his back, and pins him against the wall.

Zim) *Struggles against Keef* Let me go or so help me, I'll-!!

Keef) *Stuffs a hand into Zim's mouth* Shh... Shh Shh Shh... Quiet down, Zim...

Zim) *Shuts eyes and bites Keef's hand*

Keef) *Widens eyes, sets chin on Zim's shoulder, and smirks* Pain won't stop me from loving you, Zim...

Zim) *Squints eyes shut* "Stop! Stop it! I don't want this!!"

Zim continues to shout in Irken while struggling against Keef. Amid his struggling, the alien's wig fell off, but that didn't stop the human. Zim went on and on, trying to break free from Keef.

Keef) Oh... You're an alien... Hmhmhm... That's not gonna stop me.

>> Meanwhile <<

Dib walked out of the restroom, fresh from a shower. He walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist to get a snack. Dib grabbed a small back of chips and began munching on them in the middle of the living room, in the dark.

Pounding on the front door soon rang throughout the house, scaring Dib. He dropped his chips.

Dib) ... Fuck... *Lazily picks up chips and walks over to the front door*

Dib opens the front door and is greeted by Zim. A Zim who's missing a contact, his wig is askew, an antenna is sticking out, and his mouth slightly cut and bloodied.

Zim) D-Dib... H... H-Help me...

The Irken's eyes shook in terror, and with every word he spoke, blood dripped from his mouth.

Dib quickly let Zim inside and closed the front door. The teen carefully led the alien over to the couch in the living room and sat him down.

Dib) Zim, wh- No, wait- I need to go... Yeah, you stay here. I'll be right back!

Zim did his best to cling to Dib's arm, not wanting him to leave, but Dib easily slipped through his grip and ran upstairs.

Zim's head drooped, making his wig fall off, and he swallowed some spit-blood build up in his mouth. His jaw hurt from clamping onto Keef's hand.

The Irken let out a small whimper and slowly closed his eyes due to the pain beginning to come up again. The pain came and went at random, making it very difficult for Zim to focus on anything else but the pain.

Zim squirmed in pain; he kicked off his boots, threw his wig to the ground, and removed the contact.

Dib came back downstairs and stopped at the bottom of them, wrapped in a blanket.

Dib) Come on, Zim... Let's move upstairs...

Zim grabbed his things and slowly walked to Dib. The human wrapped the alien in the cover he had and he took his things. The two slowly made their way up to Dib's room.

Once up to the teen's room, Zim waddled his way over to Dib's bed and sat down. Dib sat the Irken's things down on the ground at the foot of his bed, locked the door, and sat down next to Zim.

Dib) ... Can you tell me what happened to you? And who did it...?

Zim sniffled and leaned against Dib.

Zim) ... *Mumbles* Keef... He was the one who broke my PAK...

Dib) ... What else did he do...?

Zim) ... "He also touched Zim..."

Dib) ... Zim, I can't understand you... Can you speak English?

Zim) *Sighs* ... "Fine"...

Zim) ... Keef... Also... He also...

Zim's eyes began to roam around Dib's room and they landed on a calendar; tomorrow was circled and 'birthday' was written on the date.

Zim) ... Dib, what time is it...?

Dib) Uh... 11:58... Wh-?

Zim) And a new day starts at midnight... Correct?

Dib) Um... Yes... But why do you want or need to know, Zim?

Dib was clueless as to why Zim was asking these questions; he didn't know that Zim saw his calendar.

Zim) ... Your birthday is tomorrow... And you didn't tell Zim?

Dib) ... Oh! Sorry... I'm sorry, Zim, I promise to tell you next time! But I'm not used to telling people my birthday because they don't care...

Dib) ... You don't have to give me a present, Zim...

Zim) ... Tsk, "Please... I already have an idea... And you can't stop Zim."... Hmhmhm...

Dib) ... Zim, I still... I don't speak or understand Irken! What are you saying?

Zim) ... What time is it, Dib?

Dib) Really? Again? ... 12:01... Am... Zim, I'm supposed to be asleep...

Zim) Sleep, and not have your birthday present now...?

Dib cocked his eyebrows, questioning to himself on what Zim was talking about.

Dib) ... Uh... What do you mean? What are you talking about?

Zim moved the cover he was wrapped in onto Dib, and laid himself out onto the bed he was sitting on. The human scrambled to take the blanket that was suddenly thrown onto him.

Dib) Zim, what are you-?

Dib wrapped the cover he was given around himself.

Zim yanked the blanket, making Dib fall on top of him. The teen quickly propped himself up before his whole body landed on the alien underneath him.

Dib) ... I'm still confused...

Zim) ... *Sighs* Zim is allowing you to do what you want with him... However, don't hurt Zim...

Dib) ... A-Anything?

Zim) Anything...

Dib) ... *Sighs and sets cheek onto Zim's neck* You're so cold, Zim... *Slowly moves to his wrists* Why are you so cold...?

Zim) Hmm... I-I don't know... But you're SO warm... *Wraps legs around Dib and tries bringing him closer*

Dib presses his cheek into Zim's neck more, enjoying the cool sensation flowing through him. Zim began to murmur under his breath while purring slightly.

Dib pulled away, making Zim lean towards him to stay warm, and he looked over to his bedroom door.

Zim) Stop being so anxious, Dib-Filth... You locked the door...

Dib) ... I swear I can hear my dad walking around...

Zim) And what business does your father have being up at this hour?

Dib) *Looks back at Zim* You're right...

Dib removed his hands from Zim's wrists, leans back onto his knees, and places them onto his sides.

Dib) ... This isn't pushing your boundaries, right? Because even though you said I could do anything... I don't want to do something you're uncomfortable with...

Zim) No... You aren't making me uncomfortable...

Dib) I'm not going too fast, either, right?

Zim) *Snickers lightly* No... You're not...

Dib) *Chuckles awkwardly* O-Okay...

Dib slipped his hands underneath Zim's uniform and he began to slowly move them up and down. The Irken arched his back slightly, keeping his already damaged PAK from getting hurt. He squirmed around slightly at the human touching his sides. Zim found it a little uncomfortable, but he also liked it. The feeling of Dib's warm hands roaming around his sides made the alien's Spooch tingle.

Zim) Nmh-... Mmm... *Brings hands up to face*

Dib) Your skin is so smooth... *Lifts Zim's shirt a little* Woah... You don't have a belly button... That's because you're born from a test tube, right?

Zim) M-hm... Y-Yeah...

Dib) ... Smeets don't feed like human babies do... Meaning... You guys wouldn't... Have...

The teen lifted the rest of the Irken's uniform, running his fingers along his ribs.

Dib) Oh... That's so... Interesting... You don't have...

Dib) ... How do the smeets get food then...?

Zim) Th-They mash up... Mh-... Irken food... M-Mix it with 'sugar water'... A-And let them eat it...

Dib) ... Sugar water? Don't you burn because of water...?

Zim) I-It's... A very sweet liquid... It doesn't burn us... But b-because it's sweet, we just call it sugar water...

After a small bit of time, Dib slowly moved his hands downward.

Dib) *Grabs the waistline of Zim's leggings*

Zim) *Widens eyes and begins to kick around* NO! WAIT! STOP!! "Stop!! Stop it!! Don't- Wait-!!" *Kicks around faster and begins to sob* "Don't touch me!!"

Dib jumps away from Zim in order to not be kicked by them.

Dib) Zim! Zim!! Stop it!

Zim) *Gasps and sits up* Wh-Huh?? *Looks around, wide-eyed* Wh-? Wh... Where's Zim? ... I swear I was in the...

Dib) ... You're in my room... Are you okay? You just started screaming and...

Zim) I swear I was in the alley with Keef when he touched me... *Brings knees up to chest and hugs them*

Dib) You gave yourself as my birthday present, and I was ju- Wait what!?

Zim) ... Keef was the one who hurt me... He cut my mouth to try and get me to stop screaming... He stabbed my PAK so I couldn't run away... He... He touched me...

Dib) ... He... I'm going to fucking ki-!!

Zim) Dib, it's fine...

Dib) Fine!? Zim, he mo-

Zim) I stabbed him.

Dib) ... Wait... Zim, you... St-hah-bbed him!?

Dib began to quietly laugh, which developed into hysterical laughter.

Dib) Y-You can't just... Do that-!

Zim) It was in self-defense you "MORON!!"

Dib) ... Self-defense, yes, that makes sense- HEY!! You have to stop screaming at me in Irken! I don't know what you're saying!!

Zim) ... *Sighs* ... I yell at you in Irken for when I want to shout at you... But I don't want to hurt your feelings...

Dib) ... But, do you mean them...?

Zim) ... Huh?

Dib) The things you say... Do you mean them...?

Zim) Of course not! I'm just angry...

Dib) ...

Zim) ...

Dib) ... Can you teach me Irken?

Zim) ... Um... It's hard to pronounce the words... But I can try...?

>> Later <<

Zim) And then you have thanks... Which is "thanks", which is just removing the A and S, and add...

Zim's voice began to fade away from Dib -- he was busy wandering in his head. The human was drifting off.

Dib) ... *Rests head on hand* ... *Blushes hard and mumbles under breath* ... I want you to seduce me in Irken...

Zim) ... *Flicks antennae* What was that?

Zim asked in a manner that seemed like he didn't hear him.

Dib) O-Oh... Um... I-... It's nothing...

Zim) ... *Smirks* "You aren't very good at mumbling Dib-Thing"

Dib) ... {He didn't hear me say that, right?} ... Um...

Zim) "Whispering isn't going to help, either... My antennas are powerful, and can hear small noises..."

Dib) ... Eheh... {Guess he did hear me...} *Turns around in seat and opens laptop*

Zim) *Smirks and stands up* "I know you don't know what I'm saying..." *Puts arms behind back and holds them together* "But you still like it..."

Zim) "... What if Zim began to nibble on your neck, Dib-Hyuman...?" *Slowly begins walking to Dib* "What if Zim bit your neck...?"

Zim stopped behind Dib's computer chair and moved his hands from behind him to the sides of Dib's neck. The teen gasped a little in reaction, and he tensed up. Zim ran his fingers along the bandages wrapped around Dib's wound, and he began to pull at the end. Slowly, the Irken unwrapped the bandages. The spot was a dark, deep, purple, but most of it seemed healed to him. Zim removed both of his gloves and softly rubbed both sides of Dib's neck; the human whimpered slightly in response.

Dib bit his lip to quiet himself down.

Dib) Nh... "Z-Zim..."

Zim widened his eyes a little bit and quickly narrowed them, adding a smirk.

Zim) ... Say that again, Dib-Thing...

Dib) ... "Zim..."

Zim) ... *Smiles slightly* Good... *Sticks tongue out slightly and flicks it against Dib's neck*

Dib) M-Mh... Zim, wait... I'm tired... W-We should sleep...

Zim) Wh- But I-... *Sighs* Fine...

Zim grabbed his wig from the foot of Dib's bed, set it onto his head, and laid down on the ground next to the bed. The human laid down onto his bed and fell asleep.

Zim) *Sighs* I...

Zim) {... Are we moving too fast? It's been only 15 days... 15 days ago we were fighting...} *Shakes head* {And since we've started dating... Then two days ago was that 'apology'...} *Smiles slightly* {The 'apology'... Did Dib ever say anything about... Hating... It? I... Don't believe so...}

Zim) {... Am I rushing things? Is it me pressuring him? But back at the hospital, he said 'please'... Not normally though... The Dib-Hyuman said it in a pleading, almost begging, manner...}

Dib) Hmmgh... *Rolls around*

Zim) *Glances up at Dib and scoots backward up against his bed* {... Maybe WE'RE moving too fast...? I swear Tak told me that human relationships move slow... She said it usually takes an Earth year... I thought it was stupid for her to research it... Still sort of is... She's off reporting her gathering to the Tallests and showing her agility... I... She's done more progress than me...}

Dib's hand dropped off the edge of his bed, landing softly onto Zim's head. The alien removed his wig and maneuvered his head so one antenna was between the humans' fingers. Zim snickered a little as Dib's fingers began to move around and rub the antenna.

Zim) Hmph... {So what if Tak has made more progress than me? At least I didn't leave my partner for the Tallests... Tch, the Tallests... Apparently, they matter more than Gaz... Not to me... Zim knows they don't like him... They only call for Earth drama...}

Dib gripped Zim's antenna, slightly firmly.

Zim) Mh-! Mnh...

The Irken began to purr contently, falling into a light sleep.

>> In the Morning <<

Dib blinked awake as sunlight from his window hit his eyes; he found one of his hands around Zim, and the other on his head. He removed the one resting on the aliens' PAK to avoid being shocked. Dib ran one of his fingers up Zim's antennas while sitting up, making Zim begin to pant.

Dib) ... Zim?

Zim) *Wakes up and inhales* Hey, Dib-Thing... *Yawns and stretches*

Dib) ... *Rubs bruise on neck* ... You want breakfast...? *Stands up and walks over to closet* ... Because I think we have some sweets you can have... *Grabs a trenchcoat and puts it on*

Zim) No thanks... I can normally go a long while without food-

Dib) But you get weak if you don't eat... At least have a snack... Please...

Zim) *Sighs* ... I doubt you are going to have anything I will like...

>> Down in the Kitchen <<

Prof. M) So, Gaz, who's this 'Tak' person...?

Gaz) She's just a friend... *Grumbles* {I don't know why you care so much...} *Crosses arms*

Prof. M) ... If she's just a friend, why were you so upset about her?

Gaz) We were just good friends and she left without a warning...

Dib and Zim both walked into the kitchen, making Gaz and Professor Membrane look at them.

Prof. M) Well, look who's awake... How are you, son?

Dib) Meh... Hungry...

Gaz) Why's Zim here, Dib? ... What's with the Yoshi egg on his back? It looks broken...

Zim) ... *Narrows eyes* It's not a Yoshi egg, it's a PAK... Tak has one too... "Irk, it's not that hard to remember."

Prof. M) Yes, son, why is he here?

Dib) He got badly hurt, dad.

Zim) ... The bottom half of my house isn't accessible... And my bed's down there...

Prof. M) You don't have a couch upstairs?

Zim) My dog sleeps there...

Gaz) ... Sooo... Zim's staying here?

Dib) Em... Maybe?

Prof. M) ... *Scrunches nose slightly* Mh...

Dib) ... We'll get out of your hair once we find some snacks... {My God, why do you hate Zim so much?}

Gaz) Fun-Dip is in the cabinet... Skittles are there too... Chips are in the cabinet next to it...

>> Later, upstairs, in Dib's room <<

Zim was sitting down on Dib's bed, eating some Fun-Dip, while Dib was standing at his computer desk, snacking on some chips.

Dib) So, you said you heard 'Earth music' before, right Zim?

Zim) *Slowly nods head* Yes...

Dib) Does that mean you guys have music back on the Massive and on Irk...?

Zim) Well, I would hardly call it music... It's just what you humans might call 'Marching music', but more professional, faster, and overall cleaner... Also, it's on different 'instruments'...

Dib) ... That counts as music... But is it just that?

Zim) What do you mean?

Dib) Like, different genres of music... Classical, EDM, country, pop, rap, hip-hop... The list goes on...

Zim) I don't know... I believe it's the only music we have... And it's saved for special occasions...

Dib) Special occasions? Like what?

Zim) A new Tallest, new marching leaders, new commanders, new Irken Invaders sent out, a large ceremony, or some special presentation... That's all I can list off the top of my head...

Dib) ... Oh... Well instead of that, we have music for all kinds of things! There are these two artists I think you'll like... Jack Stauber and Lemon Demon...

Zim) Uh... What kind of names are those?

Dib) *Snickers* Well, I don't know if that's Jack's name, but for LD, it's his... Like... A 'tag name'... The name he has in the music industry...

Zim) Hm... They sort of sound familiar... But do go on, Zim would like to hear these musicians you speak of.

>> A little while later <<

Dib and Zim were dancing around, stupidly, and shouting along with a song playing from Dib's laptop. The Irken slightly shoves Dib aside and began to sing out.

Zim) THE SITUATIONS, ARE IRRELEVANT NOW! SHE LOVES THE WAY THAT I TEASE, I LOVE THE WAY THAT SHE BREATHES!!

Zim) I TOUCHED HER OOo, SHE TOUCHED MY AHh, IT WAS THE CRAZIEST THING!

Zim) I LOVE THE GIRLS WHO HATE TO LOVE BECAUSE THEY'RE JUST LIKE ME! A CERTAIN GIRL, SHE TOOK MY HAND AND RAN IT UP HER THIGH!

Zim) SHE CAN'T BEHAVE, AND I'M JUST A SLAVE; DON'T WORRY I'LL BE GONE WHEN THE MORNING COMES!

Zim) DARLING, WHAT IS GOING ON!? HONESTLY THAT NEVER HAPPENED, LYING IS YOUR FAVORITE PASSION!

Zim) LEAVE ME, GO WHERE YOU BELONG! HIRED HEELS AND LIPSTICK NAPKINS, DYING IS YOUR LATEST FASHION!

Dib walks over to his computer and pauses the music.

Zim) THE FRUSTRATION, IS A REGULAR TH- HEY!

Dib) Hold on... I have a better song... It's calmer...

Zim) *Crosses arms* Alright...

Dib) I have to skip ahead a little bit because the beginning is just 'yeah' repeated for a bit...

Zim) *Slowly nods* Uh-Huh... And what is this song called?

Dib) Oh Klahoma... It's really good...

After skipping a few seconds, Dib let the song play normally.

Zim) ... This does kind of seem familiar...

Dib) *Grabs Zim's hands* Set the phases to rot, what has got you distraught?

Dib) *Spins him around a little bit* It's negative attention, at best. But call it nothing. Maybe it's something, a little bit, little bit. Maybe it's something to do a little bit.

Dib) *Dances Zim around bedroom* It's all about ascension, I guess. Don't put me to rest... Go on and hand me your clothes-

Zim) O-Oh, here you go

Dib) Take a picture or two

Zim) Two or three?

Dib) I can see you

Zim) Oh...

Dib) ... *Smiles slightly*

Zim pecks Dib's cheek and the two break out into the chorus.

Zim and Dib) Tears falling down at the party! Saddest little baby in the room! Fears, tell me fears, don't get me started!

Zim and Dib) I get a little gray hair for every scare you share...

Zim) Those aren't meant to bend

Dib) No, those aren't... meant to... bend

Dib's voice slowly faded out as he pulled Zim close to him; a blush was plastered onto both of their faces.

The human closed the space between them with a kiss, the Irken leaning into it. Zim) Mh... Dib pushed Zim along, knocking him onto his bed.

Zim) {Oh... So that's what the Dib-Thing planned on doing...}

Dib began to shove his mouth against Zim's, working harder into the kiss. Getting the signal, the alien stuffed his tongue into the others' mouth to satisfy him.

Dib) Hmgk-! Hm- Nh...

Past the music, Dib heard a knock at his bedroom door, but he ignored it.

Zim pulled himself away from Dib and panted to catch his breath. Dib trapped the Irken's wrists and pinned them above his head. At that moment, Professor Membrane peaked his head into the room.

Prof. M) Hey kids, I have a science joke for you! Two chemists walk into a bar. One goes, "I'll have an H2O." And the other chemist goes, "I'll have an H2O too." ... The second chemist dies...

Dib) ...

Zim) ... Um...

Prof. M) ... Get it? Because H2O2 is-

Dib) Yeah, I get it... You don't have to explain the joke...

Prof. M) ... *Furrows brow a little bit* What were you two doing? And why is your music so loud-?

Professor Membrane got interrupted by Dib's laptop playing a different song, which so happened to be E.T by Katy Perry. Dib jumped up off of Zim and quickly ran over to pause it.

Dib) FUc, shit-! Pause- Pause...

Dib grumbled, struggling to pause the music.

Prof. M) ... Um...

Dib) *Turns around to Professor Membrane, deeply flustered* Uhh... *Ahem* Soo...

Zim) Professor, we were just 'horsing around'. *Sits up and turns around to face him*

Prof. M) *Turns to Dib* Is this kid telling the truth?

Zim) Wh-!?

Dib) Of course, dad. We were just-

Zim) How dare you not believe the Zim!? Even though he has a cast, I'm not-

Dib) ZIM! ... *Sighs* He wasn't hurting my wrist... *Rolls eyes*

Prof. M) ... What's that mark on your neck...?

Dib) ... *Sinks head down* That's weird, you can't even see my neck-

Professor Membrane walked over to his son and grabbed his chin, forcing it upwards.

Prof. M) ... Dib's dad poked it, causing Dib to wince.

Prof. M) ... What's the meaning behind this?

Dib) I-It's nothing, dad...

Prof. M) *Narrows eyebrows* If it's nothing, why are you hiding it?

Dib) You would've thought wrong about it!

Prof. M) I'm thinking wrong about it right now because you aren't telling me where it comes from!!

Zim) ... Your son is on the verge of tears, Professor.

Prof. M) What?

Zim) If you pay attention to his body language, he's going to cry... You're forcing him to answer something he doesn't want to. He's hiding it because he doesn't want you to think bad about him... You won't even believe him if he tells you the truth, which would be a vampire. Oh, but of course, you don't believe in such things despite the countless amounts of evidence he has...

Zim) He'd have to come up with a lie, like being bitten by a dog or falling... Even then, you still won't believe him... You hardly ever believe him...

Dib's eyes glazed over with tears from the painful truth Zim said, aside from the vampire thing. Professor Membrane let go of his son and slowly looked over to the disguised Irken.

Prof. M) ... No, that's not true... I do believe in him...

Zim) Then I would be considered an alien... Oh, well, unless you mean you 'believe' him...?

Prof. M) ...

Zim) Because, if so, that's just disappointing that the one and only parent figure you have doesn't believe in you... The word 'believe' has lost its meaning... It's more of a 'sure, the things you say make sense to you' now... Now... The real question is, Professor, is... How much do you believe in your son...?

Prof. M) ... I... *Sighs* ... I'm not sure... I don't know...

The Professor put a hand to his head and slowly left his son's room.

Dib) ... *Sniffles*

Zim) ... Why are you crying, Dib-Hyuman?

Dib) *Sighs* ...

Dib wiped his eyes and unpaused the music. He turned it down and slowly made his way to Zim. Dib sat down next to the alien and sighed again.

Dib) You're right...

Zim) ... Hm?

Dib) My dad hardly ever believes me...

Zim) ... *Saddens eyes and runs fingers through Dib's hair* It's okay, Dib... He'll think about it...

Zim) *Lifts eyebrows and smiles slightly* I know something that's going to cheer you up... *Takes off a glove*

Zim rubs his gloveless hand down Dib's neck.

Dib) Hm- *Grabs Zim's hands* N-No... Not now... Please...

Zim) ... Wh-? Why not? ... Don't you want to just ignore that thing? He's going to think about it... So you don't have to worry...

Dib) ...

'He said it himself, Zim. He doesn't know if he fully believes me.' Dib wanted to say, but he quickly stopped himself. 'Zim's just trying to help, and that's better than sinking into what my dad said' Dib told himself.

Over and over, he repeated, 'Zim just wants to help' in his head.

Dib) ... *Sets Zim's hand back on neck* I'll... You can... Y-Yeah...

Zim let out a light snicker at what Dib was trying to say, but he understood nonetheless. Zim began to stoke Dib's neck, making him hum in response. The human let go of the Irken's wrist and closed his eyes.

The two sat there for a while, nothing else happening between them. Zim wanted to move and lick Dib's throat, but he stopped himself of fear of the Professor abruptly walking in. Suddenly, Gaz walked into the room, scaring Zim, causing him to remove his hand off of Dib.

Gaz) Listening to music? Hey, Dib, have you introduced Zim to Billie yet? He might like her... Especially 'My strange addiction' and 'I don't want to be you anymore'

Dib) ... He can look at it later...

Zim) What's this musician's full name?

Gaz) Billie Eilish...

Zim) *Reaches back and pushes a button on PAK* Computer, remind me to look up this 'Billy Eyelash' when I get back to the base...

Gaz) It's actually-... You know what, nevermind. *Leaves Dib's room*

Dib) ... Why did she-...?

Zim) ... *I-don't-know sound* 

>> A while later <<

Zim let out a worried noise when he heard someone coming up to Dib's room.

Zim) I-I should probably... Go... Um... Y-Yeah... *Stands up*

Dib) *Grabs Zim's wrist* N-No! Please don't go!

Zim) I made you lose sleep, Dib. I made you and your dad upset- Don't you understand? I can't stay here...

Dib) I... Dib sighed and reluctantly let go of Zim's wrist.

Zim) ... I'm sorry, Dib...

Zim sighed and slowly left Dib's room. He wanted to stay forever, but he forced himself to leave the Membrane household. The extraterrestrial sighed; he wanted to go back already.

Zim) {To make his father like me, I have to not... Just... I have to limit myself. However, does he even know? Has he told him? If he didn't, then I just... It's more of a reason to limit myself. If not, I may just end up breaking their family apart...}

Zim) ... Am I ruining Dib's life?

The question bounced inside of his head like the DVD icon that bounced around on a TV. He shook his head, trying to empty it, and walked inside his base.

Zim) No! Of course not! It's his father who's ruining his life! He's the one! He's limiting his son on the things he can and can't do! What kind of father does that!?

Zim made his way to the lower level of his base, using his PAK legs, to pace around without being bothered by Gir. Thoughts about what happened in the hospital began to creep into his mind. Zim quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of them, but they just ended up coming back.

Zim) Rrgh... Not now- *Freezes*

An image of Zim running his finger across Dib's arm popped up in his head.

Zim) ... N-No... *Shuts eyes* No!

Zim) Tallest damn it! Why did I have to be so stupid!? Just leaving him like that... Zim, Dib-Th- *Shakes head* Dib won't be able to fulfill your terrible needs. You need to get it through your thick skull, that he isn't going to be comfortable every time! You keep on pushing him!

Zim) *Grabs head* Rrgh... Me!? I keep on pushing him!? He's the one with the stupid parent figure who's always hovering over him!

By now, Zim had begun crying, but he was too enraged to notice.

Zim) The Professor is always hovering around him because he's his father! He has a duty to take care of his son! He needs to make sure he's okay!

Zim) He is 19!! He doesn't need his dad!

Zim) His dad makes sure he's safe! He needs to make sure he isn't hurting himself.

Zim) The Professor is only going to end up yelling at him! What kind of dad does that!?

Zim) YOU'RE the one who made him harm himself! It's all your fault! You only cause harm to him, you DEFECT!!

Zim) Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! *Grabs head and sinks to the floor* I'm not a defect! I'm not a defect! And I don't hurt him! I'm not meaning to hurt him!!

Zim tucked his knees and began sobbing into them. He mumbled to himself, still arguing.

Comp.) ... Sir, you're supposed to listen to-

Zim) No! No... Not now... *Twitches antennae*

Comp.) Reminder set.

Zim) *Scrunches up face*

>> Meanwhile <<

Dib was somewhat asleep in his bed. Now that Zim left, he'd rather sleep or nap than meet his dad. His father just told him he didn't believe in him, in a way. The problem was, Dib really couldn't sleep. Dib was stuck in limbo between sleeping and being awake.

Dib closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute, but when he opened them and looked outside, it seemed like it was somewhere in the middle of the night. Dib adjusted his glasses, which were still on his face, and he lazily looked around his room. All seemed to be fine until his eyes focused on a black mass in the corner of his room.

Dib) *Slowly lays down and turns away from the figure* {What the fuck was that!?}

Dib could sense the figure slowly walking towards him. His heart was pumping in his chest and he began trembling slightly. Dib felt the figure tug slightly at his trenchcoat collar; it let out a grunt. Was that right? Did the creature really grunt in annoyance? Or was it just Dib's mind playing tricks on him?

Dib) *Quickly turns around and sits up to face the figure* ... Oh my Bigfoot...

It was a vampire. An actual vampire. In his room. Dib paused his mind and examined the vampire closely. Or... Was it a vampire? What if it was just an intruder?

Dib) Your eyes aren't red or black. Your skin isn't as pale as most vampires... You blink... Are vampires supposed to blink?

Vamp.) Fuck. You're awake. Um...

Dib) Holy shit you are a vampire... Wait... Why'd you grunt?

Vamp.) ... Uh... You're already marked... Not by another vampire, but some strange creature...

Dib) *Under breath* Zim...

Vamp.) Zim?

Dib) The marks were his fault...

Vamp.) Were you attacked?

Dib) ... N-No...

Vamp.) Then why do you have them?

Dib) ... Uhhh... I-... Why aren't you like the other vampires?

Vamp.) Uh... To make it short, I'm not fully a vampire... *Shrugs*

Dib) What? How? Maybe... Hm...

Vamp.) I wasn't bitten... When I bite someone, they only get the craving for blood and retractable fangs... They can't fly, turn into a bat, have super speed... You know...

Dib) ... You came here to feed. By now, a normal vampire probably would've bitten me already, but you're talking with me... How's that?

Vamp.) The cravings aren't as bad...

Dib) ... Bite me.

Vamp.) What?

Dib) Bite me.

Vamp.) Why would you want-?

Dib) Bite me, fucker!!

Vamp.) Fine!

Within a second, the fangs of the vampire were clamped onto Dib's neck.

Dib) *Bites lip* Nh-...

The vampire pulled away, fairly quickly, at the noise Dib made.

Vamp.) ... *Mumbles* Is it a kink...?

Dib) ... Um...

Vamp.) Yeah, I'm just... Gonna go...

The vampire swiftly left through Dib's bedroom window. The human hid away in a blanket cocoon of shame. He was embarrassed, only a little bit though since he was now technically a vampire. Not a full one, just more human than vampire. Dib, now huddled in a cover, swiftly fell asleep.

>> In the morning, at Zim's base <<

Zim had just finished listening to the song Gaz recommended to him. He liked it, which was surprising to him because he doesn't really like a lot of 'Earth' and 'human' things.

Listening to the songs, Zim remembered the disaster that was Dib's birthday. An idea popped into his head and he quickly got off the ground.

Zim) I know what I can do!

>> At the Membrane house, in Gaz's room <<

Gaz was hard at work trying to fix up one of her stuffed toys into a form of security. It was unlike her, she knew that, but she continued anyway; she needed to do something to pass the time. Gaz was looking around for a spring when there were a couple of knocks at her bedroom window.

Gaz) *Narrows eyebrows* What the fuck?

She got up from her chair, walked over to her window, and peeked through the curtains.

Gaz) ... What the-??

Gaz shoved the curtains aside and she opened the window.

Gaz) Why the fuck are you here?

It was Zim. He quickly crawled into her room and retracted his PAK legs.

Zim) Dib-Sibling-!

Gaz) I have a name you know.

Zim) Gaz, I need your help.

Gaz) *Under breath* What the fuck? ... Why me? Can't you ask Dib?

Zim) No! Oh-no, no, no...

Gaz) ... And why not?

Zim) ... I messed up Dib's birthday and I want to make it up to him...

Gaz) {Well that's a sudden change...} Okay... Where do I come in?

Gaz sounded genuinely interested in the idea Zim might say. The Irken admitted to an actual mistake he made rather than shout 'you're lying!' at anyone who accused him of such.

Zim) ... You are a female that I know, aside from Tak, and you can drive... I would like you to drive me, The Zim, to the store you call 'the mall' that has the other tiny stores in it...

Gaz) ...

Zim) *Sighs* I want to choose a gift or two that will suffice and be a replacement to the disaster that was Dib's birthday...

Gaz) ...

Zim) *Groans* I just want to-

Gaz) I heard you. It's just so rare to hear you own up to one of your mistakes...

Zim) *Scoffs* ... I'll be by your car...

With that, Zim left Gaz's room, back the way he came, leaving her alone. She was on her way out when she ran into Dib, right at her door.

Dib) Who was that you were talking to?

Gaz) *Narrows eyes* Bigfoot. *Shoves past Dib to downstairs*

Dib) ... *Shakes head a little* What the...?

>> Out in the driveway <<

Zim was already tapping his foot impatiently despite that a minute had hardly even passed.

Gaz) *Walks out the front door and speed walks over to car*

Zim) There you are!

Gaz) Shut up. *Unlocks car and gets inside* Hurry up and get in...

Zim) *Rolls eyes and gets inside* What took you so long?

Gaz) Really? *Starts car* That wasn't that long. God, you're impatient.

Zim) *Grumbles* ... Drive you fool...

Gaz began driving towards the mall, making small conversation with Zim. The subject of their conversation mainly stayed on one person, Dib. The two quickly made a small bond due to their hatred yet liking towards Dib.

Zim) No, the thing he doesn't understand is that I'm not paranormal...

Gaz) Exactly! There's no way we're alone in the universe! Well, before you came along. But there could be millions or billions of aliens out there!

The two exited Gaz's car and made their way into the mall. Zim was about to start a sentence before shock cut him off at the sheer amount of people that were there. He heard the echo of about a hundred or so people talking all at once. Their voices all together probably would've caused harm to his antennae, but the wig he wore toned down the loudness of all voices combined.

Zim) ... Uh... Where do we go...?

Gaz) It all depends where you want to go...

Zim) Um... I just want to give him a present...

Gaz) Alright... What kind?

Zim) Uh... I just want to give him a sweater... Also, many Earth-Worms say I should get new clothes, so I may just get me one because I'm tired of wearing the same uniform...

Gaz) Oh... I've got just the place... Also, I can get a thing or two for myself, if I want to...

Zim) Right... Lead the way for the almighty Zim...

Gaz let out a little laugh in response. She began leading Zim through the fairly large crowd. To him, she just seemed to be going in random directions.

After a little bit of time navigating the crowd, the two stopped in front of a store. It was as if 90's and 80's clothing, a hot topic, and a Spencers mixed into one place.

Zim) ... 'Retro Fuckz'...?

Gaz) Yep.

Gaz led Zim into the store, which was dim. The Irken slowly walked around the store, his eyes darting around the bright and eye-catching clothes.

Gaz) Hey, Space Cadet, don't go to the back... You seem a bit too innocent...

Zim) Zim is not innocent! I'll prove it to you!!

Zim confidently marched over towards the back of the store. He quickly froze mid-march when he saw a familiar redhead in front of him. The alien merely just walked around him, finally glancing around the shelves lined with... (*ahem*) 'toys'.

Gaz snickered and looked to Zim to see his reaction. She thought he was going to be flustered, but he was rather fascinated by it. Zim marched over next to Keef.

Zim) What are you looking at, huh!?

Keef) Gah! What the-!? Zim!!? ... Oh God, Zim... I- Um... H-Hi...

Zim) ... Hmh.

Zim looked over to the shelf Keef was interested in. It had the label 'Alien' on it. He looked all around the shelf, but it hardly had anything resembling his own.

Zim) Tch... *Slowly shakes head and mumbles* Nothing here even resembles mine.

Keef) *Blushes furiously* I- Wh-What did you say?

Zim) Hm? Nothing.

Zim just rolled his eyes and walked back to the front of the store, leaving Keef behind.

Zim) {Hmh. No matter how advanced they get, there's no way they can copy a slitherborf exactly... They won't even be able to find Irkens for that matter...} *Smirks* Aside from The Dib of c- Ooh!

Zim found a hoodie that caught his eye. He grabbed it off the rack and folded it across one of his arms. The Irken continued looking around the hoodies and jackets when he landed on a baby blue one - he took it instantly. Zim flipped it around and the design on the front caught his eye. It was a small little TV on the upper righthand side that had 'error' on it, but he still loved it.

Zim) Gaz, this is perfect for the Dib-Thing, right?

Gaz) ... I like it... How are you going to pay for it?

Zim) ... Um...

Gaz) ... You know what? You should steal them...

Zim) ...

Zim dashed outside of Retro Fuckz, the hoodies tight in his grip.

Gaz) ... Well, I didn't think he'd actually do it...

Gaz shrugged and walked up to the register. She lazily threw some money at the cashier and left the store.

Zim was practically filled with adrenaline. He dashed around some people sitting down on a bench to rest. Gaz eventually found Zim and sat next to him.

Gaz) God damn, are you even tired?

Zim) No, not really... Irkens can usually last a long time running and such without being tired...

Gaz) Huh, well that's helpful in some situations...

Zim) I suppose so.

Zim and Gaz go on talking about Dib and other kids at the high school. They were switching the main conversation from time to time, but they were mainly talking to waste time.

>> Meanwhile, at Dib's house <<

Dib had been looking around in his old journals in his room. He didn't have any rhyme or reason to dig through his old stuff, but they did have a tinge nostalgia with them.

Dib stumbled upon a familiar picture that caused a lump in this throat. He let out a choked up sigh and got up off the floor.

The teen slowly made his way throughout his house. His father wasn't here; not this time at least. Dib exited the house, clutching the photo he found in his hand.

He had to get to the cemetery. He had to talk to her. Dib sped down the sidewalk, almost stumbling at some points. He was walking in almost pitch-black darkness; the moon lighting the way.

He began lazily humming a small little melody while looking down at his boots. Dib looked up, finally taking his eyes off the ground. There it was. It would've seemed to be absolutely terrifying due to it being midnight and no one was around, but it wasn't. Dib was here for one reason, which wasn't to be terrified.

He made his way into the cemetery, looking around. He made his way through the graves. He hasn't been here since it happened, but that was years ago. Dib avoided going to the cemetery because it pained him too much. But now, he felt like talking; talking to her specifically.

Who? His mother of course.

Dib stopped at his mom's grave and sat down on the ground.

Dib) ... Hi mom... Sorry, it's been a while... Eleven years to be exact... Um... *Sighs*

Dib) ... I've grown... A lot... And I'm... Now, finally, dating someone... And... It's a guy... *Winces slightly* B-But, I'm still your son, and it changes nothing! I... just so happened to suddenly start liking-... Tch, what am I talking about? You wouldn't hate me... You said no matter what happens, you will love us, right?

Dib) ... *Sniffles* Um... I broke my wrist... Well, I didn't... My boyfriend did... That makes him sound bad, I know, but it wasn't his fault...

Dib) ... It started with dad... It's all dad's fault... He told me we had to break up... We didn't even do anything! All we did was hold hands! He also sent Zim, my boyfriend, out of the house when he was helping Gaz... And that caused him to almost get r-... Y-You know... By Keef, someone we both know... But I'm guessing he saved himself...

By now, Dib had begun crying. Doing his best to explain everything before breaking down.

Dib) ... *Stands up* It's all dad's fault!! Zim almost got molested, or worse, raped, and that's his fault! He's trying to take away my source of happiness! Dad only cares about me being exactly like him and he doesn't realize that I don't want to be like him!!

Dib) ... Um... Gaz has actually become a better sister... That's the main... Good thing, I suppose...

Dib) ... *Sniffles* I-I... Dib's breath caught in his throat, making his voice grow shakey.

Dib) ... D-Dad just... H-He makes me so... So mad... Angered... Annoyed... Irritated... He's ruined my life. And I bet you, he isn't done yet!

Tears rolled down the teenager's face -- they were killed with anger, hatred, and pure sadness. He was feeling a little better now that he was able to vent about everything, but it hurt and pained him at the same time.

Dib) ... I know he isn't done yet... He never is... One moment, I begin to actually think dad is accepting me, but then it just... Ends...

Dib) ... I... I just hope you're able to... Help me in some way... Just... Even if it's the smallest thing...

Dib) ... *Sniffles* ... I... I haven't even come out yet... But Gaz knows... Dad doesn't... I'm too scared for him to know... It s-scares me what he would do... What he would say if he found out...

Dib) ... *Sighs shakily* ... I'll find the confidence to tell him someday... I promise... {Hopefully...}

Dib waved his mom goodbye and began walking back towards his house. When he left, it was around 12, but when he looked at his phone, it was 12:20.

He unlocked his phone and stared at his home page. Dib opened an app, pressed Zim's contact, and began calling him.

Dib's pace slowed drastically due to his worry of Zim.

... Finally, Zim answered.

Zim) ... Dib-Thing?

Dib) Oh Zim, thank God.

Zim) ... Why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?

Dib) I guess? But that doesn't matter... I... *Sniffled and shifts arm in sling* I went to go see my mom...

Zim) ... Isn't she?

Dib) ... I can visit her grave, Zim... She won't respond, but it still feels good talking to her... And... I don't know... I still feel... Empty...

Zim) ... How do I help?

Dib) ... I don't know... Um... Do you think we can meet somewhere? Not my house though... I don't feel like going home right now...

A tear rolled down Dib's cheek, making him inhale weirdly.

Zim) ... Why not? Why don't you want to go home?

Dib) I... Don't feel like seeing my dad right now...

Zim) I'll go over to you... And we can go to the mall...

Dib) Isn't it closed?

Zim) Don't worry about it... We can figure it out...

>> Later, at the mall entrance <<

Dib) So... How do you plan to get in?

Zim) ... *Raises an eyebrow* You're really testing me?

Zim grabbed a ball from his PAK and sat it down on the ground. A small laser projected from it, aimed at the sliding door scanner, and fired at it. The projectile fried the system and the doors opened. The Irken picked up the orb and put it back in his PAK.

Zim) Ta-Da!! Now... Where do you want to go? Or what do you want to do?

Dib) Woah... I... Um...

Dib) ... I don't know... What do you feel like doing?

Zim) ... *Smirks* I know exactly what I want to do... But we need a private place to go...

Dib) *Blushes slightly* W-Well... There are the restrooms... A-And the dressing rooms... But those aren't really comfortable...

Zim) Doesn't this one store have carpeted dressing rooms...? I'd rather have you on that than wood floors.

Dib) EH- Uh- Y-Yeah... I can... L-Lead you to it-!!

Zim) ... *smiles slightly* Lead the way then...

>> Later <<

Dib) ... We're here...

Zim smiles a little and pulls Dib into one of the rooms.

Zim) *Locks the door* Take off your trenchcoat... I have a surprise for you...

Dib) Y-You didn't have to- Wait what? Um... Okay... *Takes off trenchcoat and sets it on the floor*

Zim pulled out the two hoodies he too out from his PAK and held out the light blue one he got for Dib.

Dib) *Widens eyes and grabs it* How did you get this, Zim? I love it!

Zim) Oh, well... I wanted to do over your birthday because I ruined it... So I took your sister to go to the mall and... I got it... As a redo...

Dib) ... Ruined it? No! You made it better, don't worry...

Zim) ... Really?

Dib) *Takes off glasses and puts on hoodie* Trust me, it's fine, Zim... It's not your fault you were uncomfortable... *Puts on glasses* At the very least, I stopped...

Zim) ... *Smiles slightly* Yeah...

Zim) ... Um, do you want to go to the arcade or something...?

Dib) ... Yeah...

>> Later <<

Dib had lost his third try at Space Invaders. He was about to hit the cabinet in anger, but a painful cramp in his stomach stopped him.

Dib) *Grips stomach and hunches over* RNG- God- Ow-! ... Fuck... Holy shit-...

Zim) *Rushes over to Dib and puts hands on his shoulders* Dib! Are you okay!?

Dib) Y-Yeah... *Winces* I-I'm okay... It's just hunger pains...

Zim) ... When was the last time you ate, Dib-Thing?

Dib) *Slowly sits up* I-I don't remember...

Zim) *Narrows eyes* Come on, we're grabbing something for you to eat...

Zim led Dib out of the small arcade through the mall to find a store with food.

>> Later <<

Zim was standing in front of Dib, struggling to open a bag of chips.

Zim) This stupid... Bag of... Chips!!

Dib let out a small snicker and took the bag from Zim. He easily opened the bag despite his arm being in a sling. Zim blinked in dismay.

Zim) ... *Scoffs* I could've done that myself!! I just wasn't trying enough...

Dib) Hehe! That's alright, Zim... Thank you... Thank you or this...

Zim) ... *Raises an eyebrow* Why are you so thankful for chips?

Dib) ... *laughs* Zim, no! Hehe, I'm thanking you for this birthday redo!

Zim blinked a little at his stupidity.

Zim) ... Oh... *Scrunches up face slightly and scratches at wig*

Dib) ... So... Um... Do you have any other ideas? You know... For my birthday...?

Zim) Yes, of course.

Dib) ... Of course? Um... Can you tell me? What you have in store?

Zim) No... And, uh, you have to be sure you're okay... Like, it's hard to explain without giving it completely away...

Zim) All I know is that I'm doing my best to 'fix' your birthday...

Dib) ... *Smiles softly* Heh...

Zim) But the main thing I need you to do first is to finish your darn chips!

Dib) Heh, okay, okay...

>> A little later <<

Dib had just finished his bag of chips and now Zim was dragging him along down a hallway.

Dib) ... Are you going to tell me what your plan is? Because my mind is probably straying really far from what it actually is... *Blushes slightly*

Zim) *Smirks* ... Hmh. I'd rather not give it away, Dibblet.

Dib's blush grew at the small nickname Zim gave him. The clack of the Irken's boots hitting the filed floor of the mall softened as he began to walk onto carpet. The two were in the absolute back of the mall, away from entrances. To Dib, it felt like they were walking forever with no real destination. He sighed in boredom.

Dib) ... So... Are you going to at least tell me where we're going? My feet are beginning to hurt...

Zim) Oh don't worry, Dib-Thing... You'll be able to rest very soon...

Dib) Okay... But... Where are we going?

Zim) Tak told me that she hid back here to wait for her holographic disguise to be loaded in... She got here as an Irken and so she had to monitor how people look like... So it took her a while... Meanwhile, though... She made this place her temporary base...

Zim) By what she said before leaving to our Tallests, she didn't touch it after she finished her disguise... Tak also said we -- well, really, I -- were free to use it... So, remembering where the base was, I just guessed that we could use it... It probably won't be covered in dust...

Dib) ... Now you have me interested...

Zim and Dib finally reached the end of the hallway after a while. The alien led the human down a couple of stairs down into Tak's small base. It actually looked comfortable... With two thick blankets in the corner and a small table in the middle. Zim flicked a switch and a dim blue light turned on.

Dib) ... Woah... It's so... Pretty...

Zim) Yeah...

Zim did his best to carefully unwrap a grape Jolly Rancher without making too much noise, but he obviously failed. He swiftly popped the candy into his mouth before taking off his boots. Dib followed suit, and he leaned back onto the wall just above the two blankets laid out on the floor.

Dib) ... Hey! You never said you had candy! Give me some!

Zim) *Smirks* It's my last piece... But I'm willing to share...

Zim walked over to Dib and kissed him, shifting the candy to his mouth. The human stood there, blushing hard.

Dib) ...

Zim) ... Are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually eat it? Because I can take it back...

Dib) ... You can't just 'eat' a Jolly Rancher...

Zim) Yeah you can... Suckle on it...

Dib) I'm not dumb, I know how to eat a Jolly Rancher...

Zim) *Raises an eyebrow* Mh.

Dib) ... What?

Zim) You had too much...

Dib) I've had it for a couple of seconds, Zim...

Zim) Mhm... Shut up...

Zim pushed himself into a kiss on Dib, shoving him against the wall. The human sank down against the wall, down onto the blankets, bringing the alien along with him. Zim stumbled a bit while sinking down to the ground, but he eventually got comfortable with siting onto Dib's lap.

The Irken pushed himself against the teen, making their kissing heavier. They both pulled themselves closer to the other, roaming their hands around each other. The two began getting messier in their making out; they were more so trying to get closer to each other rather than being clean.

Zim humped forward once, making Dib give out a small awkward moan into Zim's mouth. The human separated himself away from the alien for a small bit.

Dib) Mngh-! W-Wait...

Zim) Wh-What? Did I... Was that... Too much?

Dib) N-No... I... That was-

Zim) I'm sorry if it did... That came out as pushy... I'm-

Dib) Do it again.

Zim) ... What?

Dib) Th-The thing you're sorry about... Do it again... P-Please, it-

Zim did it again.

Dib) F-Feels... RRR-Really-

And again.

Dib) G-Good... Mnh...

Zim began to coo, snuggling his head into Dib's neck.

Dib) Mn- Shh-Shit... Hmmn...

Dib began to move with Zim's rhythm, pushing his hips against Zim. The two let out small whimpers when they got close, and little pants when they were away from each other. Zim began murmuring out in Irken... There wasn't any real meaning behind his words though.

Dib) Z-Zim... G-Go slower...

Zim) *Huffs* Ngh...

Zim began to cling to Dib, nuzzling his mouth into his neck.

Dib) Nhmm... Z-Zim-

The Irken swiftly licked the human's neck and bit down.

Dib) Mnn-!

Zim let out a low growl, beginning to suckle the blood from Dib's neck. The teen began to writhe around underneath the alien, huffing out breaths.

Zim) "Hungry..."

Dib) Wh-??

Zim shuffled backward off of Dib and began clawing at his zipper. The human quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The Irken had already yanked down Dib's clothes. He, Dib, blushed furiously as he was exposed. Zim took off his gloves and reached towards Dib's dick; he quickly stopped himself.

Zim) C-Can I... Do this...?

Zim's breathing wasn't even breathing... It sounded like he was panting... Really loudly and very harshly. Dib let out a small 'yes' in a whimper as he pulled his sleeves over his hands and moved them up to his mouth.

Zim let out a sigh and shook his head. He stopped himself again. Dib was anticipating his touch but opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything.

Dib) ... Zim...?

Zim) ...

The alien looked at his hand to the human's face. He flexed his hand in and out of a fist.

Zim) ... I'm not pushing you to do this, right...?

Dib) What? No... It's fine... I want this...

Zim)... *Slowly nods* Okay... Good...

Even when Dib said he was okay with it, something still felt... Wrong.. Zim couldn't figure out why though... Maybe it was the fact that Dib wasn't giving anything in return? But how could he when Zim felt gross in his own body? His anatomy obviously wasn't the same as his partners. Zim felt worried. When his... 'Dick'... Wasn't 'out', he felt gross.

Zim grunted in anger at himself. Dib had already lost his hard-on due to Zim not doing anything. The teen quickly pulled his clothes back up and sat up a little. Zim had been so lost in worry, Dib thought he was actually disconnected from Earth.

Dib) ... Is everything okay, Zim...?

The Irken teared up.

Zim) "Fuck..."

Zim) I messed this up, Dib-Thing... *Tucks in knees to chest and hugs knees* Didn't I...?

Dib) Wh-What? No... No, no, o, it's fine!

Zim) ... Tch... You always say that... *Wipes eyes and begins to put on gloves* Is it really...? Is it actually 'fine', Dib...?

Dib) Y-Yes! Yes, it's okay Zim! It's fine... But... What happened?

Zim) ... You'd be disgusted in me... I don't look human, Dib... Not at all...

Dib) Of course not... You're an alien... I'm an alien to you... Of course we're not the same... Weren't you at least a little surprised when you... Y-You know?

Zim) ... The hospital?

Dib) Y-Yeah...

Zim) ... A little... But we had that one lady visit the Hi-Skool... I was highly uncomfortable though... It made me... Feel sick... Evolution hasn't really helped you guys... *Slowly shakes head*

Dib) Wh-What...? *Raises an eyebrow*

Zim) ... Having something so vulnerable that's just... So easily kickable... It's a pretty badly evolved trait in you male hyumans...

Zim) But that's not what the problem is... You're fine... You aren't disgusting...

Dib) ... What's the problem, then?

Zim) ... Zim's disgusted in himself... *Buries face in knees* Zim is disgusted with the way his anatomy looks...

Dib) ... I won't be disgusted if that's what you're worried about, Zim-

Zim) No, no, no... It's... I... Don't want to scare you away, Dib-Thing...

Dib) ...

Dib scooted close to Zim, and Zim loosened his grip around himself. "It's okay, Zim..." The raven-haired teen mumbled, wrapping an arm around the Irken. His wig slowly fell off of his head due to his antennae twitching about. Zim allowed himself to get hugged by Dib while he took off his contacts and set them aside.

The human slowly traveled his other hand down south of his partner. Zim's breathing quickened a little was he felt Dib lift his tunic.

Zim) ... *Glances at Dib*

Dib slowly ran his hand up Zim's tunic, so slowly as if he was made of glass. "It's okay..." The human whispered, moving his other hand down to under the Irken's tunic, doing his best due to his arm being in a sling.

Dib was already annoyed in his wrist being broken. He let out a small grunt as his arm was beginning to grow uncomfortable already. The teen scooted around the alien, keeping a hand underneath his tunic. Dib rested his chin on Zim's shoulder. He did his best to stay off of his PAK; it was still damaged due to the 'run in' with Keef.

The raven-haired human narrowed his eyes slightly. He hated Keef. He caused damage to Zim... His boyfriend. Dib let out a sigh to keep himself from getting mad.

Dib) *Moves hands to Zim's stomach* See? You can see what I'm doing... Tell me if I hurt you or it's too much... Okay?

Zim slowly nodded his head. Dib leaning against his PAK hurt a little, but he could deal with it... Dib was just trying to help... He was just trying to help... He's just helping...

Zim continued to repeat the same phrase over and over in his head as Dib's hands roamed around his torso. The Irken's breathing became harder and more panicky as he began to grow uncomfortable. His eyes darted from side to side as he began to panic more. Zim began to water as he was sent back to three days ago.

He couldn't move. He was stuck. I was as if he was stuck in time. The 'familiar' alley flashed in his head.

Zim) *Shoves Dib and curls up* "Stop! Stop it!! I don't want to go back there! Don't send me back!! I hated it! I hated it! I hated it so fucking much!!"

Dib) Holy f- Zim. Zim! You're okay. You're not with Keef!

Zim) Stop it! No, no, no, no!! "I hate him! I hate him! Why now? Why me!? I need Dib, he'll stop him! Dib? Dib, don't leave me!!"

Zim) "He's taking me... Dib, don't let him take me! Don't let Keef take me!!"

Dib) Zim! ZIM! "ZIM!!"

Zim) *Twitches, uncovers head, and stares at Dib, still crying* ... You. You fucking-... Why are you here... Where's Dib...?

Dib) ...What...? Zim, I'm right here... Are... You okay? *Reaches towards Zim*

Zim) *Slaps Dib's hand away and stands up* Stop it. Stop trying to touch me. Where's Dib?

Dib) *Stands up* Zim, I am Dib.

Zim) *Narrows eyes* Do you think I'm stupid...? *Begins to walk backward*

Dib) What? No. Of course you aren't... *Slowly walks towards Zim*

Dib continued walking towards Zim, slowly backing him up against a wall. The teen rushed up onto the Irken, grabbing his shoulders.

Dib) Zim-

Zim) No! Let me go!! Let me go!! RELEASE ME!!

Dib) Zim, please, it's m-

Zim clawed at Dib's throat, causing more damage than if he had his gloves. The human slouched over quickly, gripping at his neck to stop the bleeding. The Irken panted, blinking rapidly. Zim's eyes roamed the human in front of him before realizing he was crying.

The alien looked down at his hand, noticing there was blood on it. He connected the dots between the blood on his hand and Dib bleeding connected of him.

Zim) ... You were Keef... Why are you now Dib? ... You were Keef, what happened!? YOU WERE KEEF!!

Zim) ... You were Keef. You were Keef... You... You're now Dib... What kind of Hell am I trapped in...?

Zim's voice cracked in sadness and he crouched down to the ground.

Dib felt himself begin to grow dizzy. Due to blood loss? It couldn't be. Zim didn't scratch him hard enough... Right? He wasn't dying, was he? He couldn't be. Dib wasn't ready to die. Not now...

...

...

Dib slumped over on the ground. His grip around his won throat loosened.

Zim sat up, noticing that Dib had stop trying to talk. His eyes widened as he saw the human slumped in front of him. He hurt Dib... Zim hurt his human. All because of Keef.

Zim quickly put in his contacts and sat his wig on top of his head. He scooped up Dib, ejected his PAK legs, and began speeding his way out of the mall. The Irken had to get him to the hospital.

Zim) It's all his fault, it's all his fault, it's all his fault! I should've defended myself better... None of this would've happened if I kept on fighting!

Zim began cursing at himself in Irken as if that would help him.

Zim) All I've done is harm Dib... I'm such a mess... Hurting my hyuman...

Zim began stumbling on his PAK legs. He let out a growl of frustration as he struggled to gain back control.

Zim) RGH-!! I need my PAK fixed soon...

Zim hugged Dib closer to his chest, making blood smear on his tunic. He teared up in realization.

Zim) ... I'm too angry... I act out my frustration too much... I've hurt Dib too many times...

Zim shook his head. He wasn't going to allow his own thoughts from stopping him to get help for Dib. All that mattered was getting him to the hospital.

Zim quickly retracted his PAK legs, shooting himself and Div forward before they went all the way in. He quickly ran into the hospital, still clinging onto Dib.

Zim) Help me you inferior doctor-hyumans! Help my Dib!!

Nurse 1) Somebody get a doctor!

Nurse 2) Quick, carry that boy to a room!

One of the nurses lifted Dib from Zim's arms.

Zim) N-No! Why are you taking him!? I'm supposed to stay with him!!

A doctor grabbed Zim's arm gently and began walking the same way the nurse was walking with Dib.

Zim) Yes! Thank you-!

The doctor led Zim into a separate room with a table and two chairs on either side. Zim snatched his hand away from the doctor's and backed away.

Zim) You were supposed to lead me to my Dib!

Doctor) Please, sit down.

Zim) You were supposed to bring me to my Dib!!

Doctor) Please sit down. I need to talk to you about this 'Dib'.

Zim let out an audible snort of annoyance and sat down in the seat.

Zim) ... *Raises an eyebrow* Well...?

Doctor) Can you explain what happened to Dib? We've seen him before with his broken wrist.

Zim) ... It's a long story. I don't want to give away the private bits. I was having a flashback. Dib wasn't himself. He was this other person. This other person who I hated.

Zim) ... I just wanted to defend myself. I've only harmed m- the Dib. He... Keef is his name, He ruined everything. He was in my vision... He made me hurt Dib...

Zim's voice faded away in sadness, and he shut his eye in order to stop himself from crying.

Zim) ... I scratched his throat. I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault!

Doctor) ... What did this 'Keef' do?

Zim) ... That's private information. I do not wish to speak about it.

Doctor) ... *Nods* I'll lead you to the waiting room. You should clean the blood from your shirt when you have the time.

The doctor stood up and lead Zim to a nearby, empty, waiting room. He thought it was odd... A waiting room with bare walls and completely empty... Aside from the desk clerk. The masked Irken let out a sigh and sat down in a chair. The doctor exited the room, leaving Zim 'alone'.

Zim) "... Now's a good time as any..."

Zim murmured to himself, reaching behind himself to push a button on his PAK.

Zim) "Computer. Get to fixing the elevator."

A melodic buzz came from Zim's PAK before stopping. The masked Irken nodded his head a little and leaned back in the seat he was sitting in, crossing a leg over the other. Zim would've slept if he could, but he didn't need to reheal.

Zim crossed his arms over his chest, relaxing... He was going to be here for a while. Zim sighed and closed his eyes; he wasn't tired, but he didn't want to look around in the bland waiting room for Irk knows how long.

Zim jumped sharply, being startled from his rest -- someone entered the room.

Doctor 2) You'll be waiting here... It won't be that long of a wait.

...

...

Keef walked out and sat down a couple of chairs away from Zim. The doctor left.

The disguised alien gripped the arms of the chair in anger.

Keef) ... Hey Zim.

The way Keef smoothly said 'hello' made Zim shake in frustration -- he was acting as if he didn't do anything to him 4, running on 5, days ago.

Zim) ... Why are you here?

Zim's lip curled back in pure anger, barring his teeth in a snarl.

Keef) Recovering from the scratch you gave me, of course! You hurt me really badly, but I'm recovering. Very quickly might I add!

Zim) What are you talking about...?

Keef) ... You hurt me with that metal thing that came out of your backpack thingy before you escaped.

Now it hit Zim -- He slashed Keef with his PAK leg to break free. He had almost forgotten what he did to Keef. He felt defenceless back then, and almost forgot that he even bit Keef, until he saw the bandages wrapped around his hand.

Zim let out a lowly growl -- it was shocking on how Keef acted like he did nothing.

Zim) So glad you healed from our little... Run in.

The cloaked Irken was so very close to clamping his jaws around the stupid human's neck. Just feeling him struggle and go limp... Blood gushing out of his throat... He would be dead if the desk clerk wasn't there.

Keef) ... Why are you here, hm?

Zim) Waiting for-

The desk clerk got up, mumbling to themself, ignoring that they were leaving Zim and Keef alone.

This was it. Now was his chance. Zim was going to stain the place he and Dib took the first dive into their relationship in place for revenge. Oh, but getting revenge on someone who screwed over his life was going to be terribly fun.

Zim stood up from his chair and slowly started making his way to Keef. Keef attempted to make a mad dash near a door but the Irken lunged to him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Zim clung to Keef, digging his claws into his shoulders, as he tried to break free. The masked alien wasn't going to let him to that easily, not when he had him.

Keef screamed and kicked at Zim, or at least tried do, but nothing was going to deter him. The Irken bit hinto his shoulder, strengthening his hold on him.

Hearing the screaming, the desk clerk quickly dashed back and saw Keef fighting back Zim. They screamed in fear and slammed a button underneath the desk -- even then, that didn't stop Zim from clawing up Keef's back.

Personel ran into the waiting room and gasped or screamed in the amount of blood that was strewn around the ground and on their clothes.

Someone yanked Zim off of Keef, making him scream. The cloaked extraterrestrial snapped and lashed out towards Keef.

Zim) YOU ABSOLUTE REVOLTING SACK OF- YOU RUINED MY LIFE!! I'M HARMING OTHERS BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! DIB WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT IF YOU DIDN'T RAPE ME!!

Zim was thrashing about in the doctor's arms, crying.

Keef) That wasn't rape!!

The more Keef talked, the more blood trickled from his throat.

Zim) WELL, WHATEVER IT WAS, YOU STILL TOUCHED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION NOR MY CONSENT!! YOU RUINED ME!! YOU FUCKED ME UP!! I'VE HURT DIB MULTIPLE TIMES JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!!

The doctors were talking amongst one another, piecing everything together on what the two were screaming about. Zim somehow had the lung capacity and vocal strength to shout over the doctors.

Zim) YOU KEEP ON ACTING LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!! wITHOUT EVEN DOING ANYTHING, YOU SOMEHOW FUCKED OVER DIB'S LIFE AS WELL!! I CAN'T EVEN REMAIN IN A STABLE RELATIONSHIP!!

Zim continued to kick about.

Zim) WHY!? WHY'D YOU DO IT!!??

Keef) BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!

Doctor 2) Kiddo, that's not how you-

Keef) SHUT UP!! ZIM, I STILL LOVE YOU-!

Zim) WELL I DON'T!!  YOU TOUCHED ME!!

Zim broke down into a sob of anger, pink tears running down his face. He stopped thrashing around and relaxed a little.

Zim) ... Dib... B-Bring me to Dib...

Doctor 3) Kiddo, I can't. We need to question you-

Zim) Shut up! Bring me to The Dib or I'll hurt him again.

The doctor sat Zim down on the ground, keeping a tight hold on his shoulders, and began leading him down the corridor down to Dib's room.

Doctor 3) Erm... Please wait a moment... I need to see if he's okay to see right now...

The doctor walked in the room -- Zim heard the doctor begin to ask questions to another doctor and nurse. With every second that went by, he grew more and more antsy; the Irken began to pace around.

The doctor walked back out of the room, making Zim perk up a little.

Zim) ... Well?

Doctor 3) You can go in, but we still need to question you... Af-Afterwards...

Zim) ... "Arrest Keef." *Starts going into Dib's room*

Doctor 3) Wh-What...?

Zim) Nothing! *Speed walks into Dib's room and goes to Dib* Dib-Thing!!

Zim sat his gloved hand on Dib's chest. The human squinted his eyes open and let out a hum when he saw the cloaked alien.

Zim listened into the doctor and nurse talking in the corner of the room while petting Dib's head.

Doctor) You made sure his breathing was stable, correct?

Nurse) Yes.

Doctor) His breathing isn't ragged?

Nurse) No. His lungs are fine and the bleeding stopped.

Doctor) Good, good. Erm, did you notice anything odd?

Nurse) ... *Scoots closer to the doctor* I-I do believe the green kid is his... *Glances at Zim* ... Abuser...

Doctor) Wh-What do you mean?

Nurse) ... We found... Marks along his neck, scratches near his shoulders, and two really bad bite marks... He's being bitten, bruised, and scratches...

Zim scowled and stopped petting Dib's head.

Zim) ... Are you okay, Dib-Thing?

Dib slowly nodded.

Zim) ... I'm sorry about your shoulder... I should've stopped when you asked...

Dib shook his head and rested a hand on Zim's.

Dib) ... I-It'sss... Okay... I... Shhh-Shouldn't... Have st... Stopped y-you...

Nurse) ... Who submits that easil-

Doctor) Sh-Sh-Shhh...

Zim) I pushed  you, Dib.

Dib) I shouldn't... H-Have stopped... You... You w-were... Trying to help... Me...

Zim) I still pushed you...

Dib) ... It's... O-Okay...

Dib) ... Why do... You... H-Have blood... On y-you...?

Zim) ... Because I'm no longer scared. *Wipes mouth*

Dib) ... Wh-What?

Zim) I got revenge... I'm not scared... I hurt Keef.

Dib) Wh-Why?

Zim) Why? Because he touched me, Dib.

Dib) That-... Y-You can't... Just do that...

Zim) I had to do something, Dib. I know it's bad, but I didn't want to stay afraid. It was an act of protection and defense.

Dib) Y-You can't j... He didn't... Attack you... Here at least...

Zim) It was an act of self-defense... *Sets a hand on his casted arm* I hope you realize th-

Dib) *Flinches arm away from Zim's hand* N-No! Don't! I-

Zim slowly takes his hand away and clasped them together on his stomach; Dib looked away, beginning to tear up.

Doctor) *Quickly turns around* What happened? *Rushes over to Zim* What did you do?

Zim) What? I didn't do anything! I'm just trying to calm him-

Dib) It's nothing, sir... Just a small freak out is all... It wasn't Zim's fault...

Doctor) ... Hm. *Walks back to the nurse*

Zim) ... Tch. What was that about?

Dib) *Leans close to Zim and whispers* They think you hurt me on purpose... Like a bad thing.

Zim) Wh-? That's not... *Leans close to Dib* It was only because I was mad, okay...? I've apologized countless of times and I will still do so... It was an act of anger and I didn't mean it...

Zim) *Glances back at the doctor and nurse* You know... *Leans close to Dib's ear* I can apologize again, Dib-Thing...

Dib) Zim-!! *Shoves Zim a little* Sh-Shut up! Pfft!!

Zim) I caaan~!

Dib) *Leans close to Zim, still chuckling* Not now of course!!

Zim) Heal faster, Earth-Pig! I'm tired of seeing you with your broken arm!

>> Meanwhile <<

The doctors and nurses cleaned and patched up the wounds Zim had given Keef. A doctor stayed behind while the other medical personnel left. He stayed in a corner of the room, watching Keef look out the window in the room.

Doctor) ... Why'd he attack you, kiddo?

Keef) What...?

Doctor) Why did the green kid attack you?

Keef) I... *Shuffled around in the hospital bed* I overstepped a boundary... I say I love him, which I still do, but...

Keef) ... You wouldn't touch someone you love where they don't want you to... I should've stopped...

Doctor) Did he asked you to stop...? Multiple times?

Keef) ... Y-Yeah... {Keep up the nice guy act and he'll leave you alone.}

Keef) But I just wanted to show him how much I love him! I was stupid to hurt him and it was more stupid to molest him.

Doctor) ... *Slowly shakes head* Kiddo, that's not...

Keef) I know... It makes sense for him to attack me... I can understand why he'd hate me...

Keef) I feel terrible and gross... I hate myself...

Doctor) *Under breath* ... You should...

Keef) I know I fucked up... I wish I could undo my actions... But too bad, actions can't be undone...

>> Meanwhile <<

Doctor) Make sure you get your rest, Dib. Kid, follow me. We need to question you and the other one.

Zim) ... I'll try to come back, Dib... Don't worry...

Dib) ... Bye, Zim...

Zim and the doctor exit the room -- Dib was left alone.

Dib) ... I'm okay, mom... Don't worry about me...

He closed his eyes, hopefully being able to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, the two doctors began walking the two teens along, one taking Zim and the other taking Keef, to meet together in a room.

The two of them walked in, while the doctors stayed behind, to see someone at a desk. "Please, take a seat." They said, motioning over to the two chairs in front of the desk.

They slowly walked over and sat down -- Zim could've sworn he saw law enforcement, at the most three, in the corner of his eye. "The name is Mrs. Freeman" The lady in front of them said.

Zim gave a lazy nod, glancing up at the officers.

Mrs. F) What's your names, kiddos?

Keef) Keef...

Zim) ... Z-Zim.

Mrs. F) Good, good... And your ages...?

Zim) {Fuck.}

Keef) Nineteen.

Zim) ... *Lifts up a hand and starts chewing on glove*

Mrs. F) ... Erm, Zim... Sweety, how old are you...?

Zim) ... Ei-Eighteen...

Mrs. F) Okay... Do you guys know why you're here?

Keef) *Slowly nods head* Y-Yeah...

Zim) *Shakes head* Not really...

Mrs. F) Okay, well... Zim, you attacked Keef here... Your allegations were... He raped you?

Zim) *Glares over at Keef* ... Yes-

Keef) No. I didn't. I didn't fucking do anything to him.

Zim) BULLSHIT!

Zim) You know what you did!

Mrs. F) Now, now, Zim, let's let Keef talk...

Zim let out a low growl and glared at the ground.

Keef) Ma'am, I can assure you that I didn't do anything to Zim.

Zim) Liar.

Keef) He used to be in theater. He's good at acting.

Zim) You broke my PAK... That's... It's my life source you fuck... You slowed down my healing process...

Keef) I've seen Dib throw rocks at it before. He's pinned you on the ground with it against the ground... He's done worse.

Mrs. F) Life source? Can you explain what you mean, Zim?

Zim) It's weird. But it's a second heart. If it gets removed, I die in ten minutes... It matters and Keef stabbed it.

Keef) Dib removed it once and you didn't seem scared. Stop acting like I've done the worse.

Zim) It's because you have.

Keef) Oh, shut up. No I haven't.

Zim gripped the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in with pure rage.

Zim) Oh you grimey little-!!

Zim made a leap towards Keef, but was stopped by a police officer gripping his shoulders.

Zim) I'LL KILL YOU!! STOP ACTING INNOCENT!! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU'D TELL THE TRUTH!!

The cloaked extraterrestrial made an attempt to claw at the ginger-teen in front of him, but it grew futile due to the law enforcement officer keeping a tight hold onto him.

Zim) I'LL KILL YOU!!

Zim began crying.

Zim) I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!

He thrashed against the officer's hold.

Zim) YOU RUINED MY LIFE!! ON MY TALLESTS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. TELL THE TRUTH YOU COWARD!! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE WELL ENOUGH!! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME MORE!?

Zim) YOU STABBED MY PAK AND SLASHED MY MOUTH, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

The officers began to hull Zim out of the room.

Zim) WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

One out of the three officers shut the door.

Cop 2) Kid, we're going to need you to calm down.

Zim) I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN KEEF IS IN THERE CONVINCING THAT LADY THAT HE DID NOTHING WRONG!!

Cop 1) Kiddo, I understand how angered you are, but we need you to calm down...

Zim slowed his thrashing about, slowing his breathing as he began to calm down. The pupils in his false lenses stayed small irises seemed to grow. The Irken was still shaking in anger.

Zim) ... He-... Just let me go... Please... I need to see my- The Dib. He- Please, just let me see him.

The officers looked between each other, trying to see if the other's had answers.

Zim) *Desperately looks to each of the officers* ... Please...

>> A few minutes later <<

It had taken Zim a while to convince the police to allow him to Dib -- He just now made it to his room door.

He gave a gentle knock, slightly wanting to rush in, but going against it.

The Irken heard a small hum in response to his knocking, and so he walked in. Despite it beginning to grow daytime, the drawn curtains and turned off lights gave the room somewhat of a hazy glow, rather than a cheerful, vibrant day.

Zim) ... Oh, Dib...

Zim closed the door behind him and walked over to Dib.

Zim) You look so exhausted...

Dib) Y-Yeah... That's what I get for not sleeping... Aside from passing out... *Sits up*

Zim) ... Can I sit with you?

Dib) *Slowly nods* Yeah...

The Irken removed his boots and climbed up onto the hospital bed, behind the human.

Dib) Oh, I... Um... Behind me?

Zim) M-hm...

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib, taking care not to knock his casted arm. He rested his chin onto his shoulder, being cautious not to hit his neck.

Zim) ... *Sighs* ...

Dib) ... What's wrong?

Zim) ... You know I can hurt you... With my hands and teeth... Why... Why do you still trust me? I already hurt you twice.

The Irken snarled, tightening his grip around the teen a little.

Dib) ...

Dib didn't say a thing.

Zim gripped at the human's shirt in anger -- anger in himself.

Zim) I don't get it. I've harmed Keef for the sake of myself.

Dib) ... You helped along our relationship.

Dib strained, his throat still a little sore.

Zim) ... How can you trust me right now...? I can tear you apart...

The alien snorted, gripping the human's arms tightly -- he winced at the pain, but didn't stop the other. Dib opened his mouth to say something before closing it -- Zim had a tight grip around him.

Zim) I can attack you right now. They'd find your body later. I can easily tear into your throat with my teeth. I can rip into your chest with my hands... Why... Why do you trust me so much, Dib? *Softly licks Dib's neck*

Dib) ... Nh-... Because I still like you... I'll always like you... Nothing's going to change my trust in you...

Zim) Rgh... But it's all so stupid...

Zim) The whole ordeal with Keef... He's convincing that lady and those officers that he did nothing wrong... It's stupid... He's not going to win... I'm not going to allow him to win...

Zim) ... I'll worry about it later... But for now... *Loosens grip and moves a hand to Dib's stomach* You matter... You shouldn't have to worry about me...

Dib) ... But this situation is serious, Zim...

Zim) ... Who cares...

Zim removed his gloves, tossed them aside, and placed his hands back onto Dib.

Zim) I've already bitten him... And scratched him... It's fine... *Slips hand underneath Dib's shirt* I can do more damage later...

Goosebumps and chills ran through Dib as he felt Zim lightly claw at his stomach.

Zim) For now... Just lay the situation down...

Dib's breathing hitched as he felt Zim move his hand lower; hearing his breathing pattern change, the Irken paused.

Zim) ... Are you uncomfortable, Dib-Thing...? I... I can stop if you don't like this...

Dib) Nm... Nh... It's fine...

Zim) ... You don't need to worry, Dib... It's okay...

Zim shushed Dib, even if he wasn't talking, and snuck one of his hands down past the waist band of Dib's pants.

Dib) Hm-! Sh-Should you really be doing this?

Zim) ... *Nuzzles cheek into Dib's neck* Why not?

Dib) ... I-...

The teen's voice began to strain; he was fighting back his voice to keep quiet; he grew hushed and quiet.

Dib) Nh... B-Because we're in the- i-in the hospital...

Zim) ... Don't you remember the last time in the hospital...? What's different now than then?

Dib) ... Mnh... The doctors are going to check on me at any moment... Nh- And they... Hhh-Hardly even knock...

The Irken felt the human begin to shake and shudder under his hold.

Zim) Oh... Here...

Zim took his hand away from Dib, grabbed a blanket, and sat it across their legs, mainly trying to cover Dib's crotch.

Zim) So if they do walk in, I have time to remove myself...

The alien rested his hand on the human again, enjoying how they made a pleased sigh in reaction.

Zim) ... Do you enjoy the hoodie I gave you, Dib-Thing?

Zim slowly got back to rubbing Dib; he bit his lip and moaned softly.

Dib) Mn... *Shuts eyes and grips the cover* M-hm...

Zim) ... Dib, do you...? I-... Nevermind...

The Irken narrowed his eyes in annoyance of himself -- asking such a question would kill the mood instantly -- and began to move slightly faster.

Dib) Nh-! ... Hmnnh...

The human whimpered under his breath, bringing a hand up to his head and off-setting his glasses.

Muffled speaking started by the door, along with shadows, and Zim quickly removed his hand away from Dib. A PAK limb quickly grabbed the alien's gloves and he put them on.

Dib) Wh...?

The doctor and nurse from before entered the room, with another nurse, talking.

Dib) ... *Under breath* Oh come on... Mood killers...

Doctor) If his vitals are fine, then he can go home, seeing as he spent the night, but the other kid has to stay... A cut to the throat needs to be- Uh... Hello...

Zim gave an awkward wave and removed his hands off of Dib.

Doctor) ... Right, what's going on?

Dib) ... I... Uh... *Adjusts glasses* Noo-thing wrong...

Doctor) ... Uh-huh... Alright, and what excuse do you have? *Turns to Zim*

Zim) ... He was going into one of those panic-thingies... I calmed him down...

Dib) Y-Yeah...

Doctor) *Slowly shakes head* Heh, okay kiddo...

Nurse 2) I'm here to check your vitals, Dib...

Dib) Oh, what-? I... Okay...

Zim) ... Hm. *Scoots away from Dib*

The nurse took the stethoscope from around her neck, tucked her hands up through Dib's shirt and hoodie, and pressed it to his chest.

Nurse 1) ... From the monitors, he seems a little anxious, but other than that, he seems fine... You can disconnect him when you've finished.

Nurse 2) *Moves to the back of Dib and looks over to the doctor* He's shaking...

Dib) N-No, I'm Fff-Fine... I just don't like people touching me... {Well, except for Zim.}

Doctor) Not even your father? Your sister?

Nurse 2) *Takes hands away from Dib* He's doing perfectly fine.

Dib) Not really...

Doctor) ... Hmh... Well, let's see how that neck of yours is holding up... The bleeding stopped, correct?

Nurse 1) Yes, I believe so...

Doctor) Good.

The doctor walked over to Dib and tapped his chin.

Dib) Oh, right...

The raven-haired teen tilted his head upwards and the doctor began to unwrap the bandages around his neck. Dib reaches his hand out to Zim, to which he grabbed it.

Every so often, Dib would twitch and squeeze Zim's hand.

Doctor) Alright kiddo, *Throws away the bandages* Your neck seems to be healing just fine... But you need a new set of bandages, plus medicine...

Zim) ... Really? It seemed far worse when I... Saw it before...

Doctor) Well, that's good news! It's good he's different, it means it's healing... In a sense...

Doctor) Anyways, Dib, you'll need to revisit us about... Two weeks? Uh... June 27th, to check on your neck of course... And again on July for your wrist...

Zim) Mh... You have to spend the 4th of... July? Yeah, the 4th of July, with a cast...

Dib) ... Oh, darn it... I'm sure it's going to be fine...

>> Meanwhile <<

Doctor) Kid, you need to stay here another day.

Keef) Ah, thank y- Wait what?

Doctor) You've been moving around too much for your back and neck to heal properly... Hopefully staying here for at least the rest of this day until 6 or so should get it healing...

Keef) ... You're kidding, right?

Keef) I have things to do! Things to track! Things to plan! And I have to stay here for another day!?

Doctor) It sounds bad, yes, but if we send you home now, you may risk it getting infected and it just gets worse...

Keef) ... Ugh... *Crosses arms* This is stupid...

Doctor) Well, would you rather be in pain?

Keef) Uh, no? I suppose not... But I don't want to be here.

Doctor) Don't worry, it's worth staying, Keef...

Dib) ... Sure it is...

The doctor left the room, leaving Keef to be alone with his thoughts.

Keef) ... I convinced them... I won't be taken away from my Zim...He'll be mine, someday... Someday...

>> Meanwhile <<

Zim) ... Are you sure you're going to be okay, Dib?

Dib) Yes, Zim... I'm fine... Gaz is home so if I have trouble, I can just ask her for help...

Zim) And what if she doesn't help? She's kind of stubborn, you know?

Dib) I'm sure it'll be fine, Zim... Trust me...

Zim) Are you sure I can't stay over? You haven't asked your father...

Dib) With the way he was last time you were here, I'm pretty sure he's not going to let you...

Zim) But we can at least try, Dib-Thing.

Dib) Look, Zim, I'm telling you... He's not going to let you stay...

Zim) Well how can you be so sure of that!?

Dib) He kicked you out last time! Look where that got you! It's better to leave now while it's still currently daylight than to spend the day and leave at night!

Zim) You don't even ask him yet! Maybe, in the state you're in, he might just let me spend the night!

Dib) Zim, I'm telling you, my dad isn't going to-

Zim) Well at least try! It's no use arguing over it if we aren't going to try!!

Dib flinched back, shocked at Zim raising his voice towards him.

Zim) At least try, Dib. Please. I'll... I can... We can continue what happened in the hospital...

Dib) Zim, you don't have to...

Zim) I know, but at least try to ask him...

Dib) I... *Sighs* Okay, come on.

Dib opened the door and walked inside, Zim following along. Just then, Membrane walked upstairs from his lab.

Prof. M) Oh, hello Zim...

Dib) Hey, dad... Zim was- I was- Er... We were wondering if Zim could... Um... Stay over? You know, because of my wrist, Gaz wanting to be left alone, you going to work...

Prof. M) I... Hm...

The professor thought about it for a couple of seconds; Dib twiddling his thumbs and Zim looking around the living room.

Prof. M) ... I mean, why not? You might need help, after all...

Dib) Great, thanks dad!

The two began making their way upstairs, Membrane looking at them.

Prof. M) ... Uh, Dib? Where'd you get that hoodie from?

Dib) Oh, Zim gave it to me as a "get well soon" gift! *Continues walking upstairs*

Prof. M) ... {They're just friends... Nothing strange is going on... All they are is friends... Just friends...} That's nice...


End file.
